Vibrating motors are widely used in mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablet computer, handheld game players, personal digital assistant, or the like, for providing vibration feedback. In operation, the vibrating motors transform electrical energy into mechanical energy based on electromagnetic induction.
Generally, the vibrating motors can be categorized into rotary vibrating motors and linear vibrating motors. The rotary vibrating motor generates vibrations by driving an unbalanced rotor to rotate. The linear vibrating motor generates vibrations by providing an electromagnetic force to drive a vibrator to perform linear mechanical vibration.
A typical linear vibrating motor includes a magnet module and an elastic module. The elastic module is a pair of spiral springs, and the magnet module is suspended in the vibrating motor by the pair of spiral springs. The magnet module is driven to perform linear vibration when the vibrating motor is in operation.
However, in the linear vibrating motor, the spiral springs may deform in any direction, this may causes the magnet module to deviate from an appropriate vibration direction. As such, stability and reliability of the linear vibrating motor is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a linear vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.